The new lawyer
by yarmantho
Summary: What if Natsume Soichi wasn't Kosuke's lawyer ? What if it was another person ? My name is Mitsuki Hana. I'm 28 years old and was a new-rising lawyer. I was a pacifist...or at least other people thought so. But then again...everything were never as it seems. Now though,...I wonder what kind of things I got myself into...
1. Chapter 1

I still thought it was all a dream. Everything that happened in that cargo plane was a dream.

How could a game be brought to life anyway ? What could I have done to make this happen to me ? I heard that this happened because of a chain letter that could get rid of people and somehow my name was written on one. But I thought it was all a fluke, and even then why should my name be on it ?

Seriously, I was just a new-rising lawyer that had recently defend Kosuke Kira successfully. I knew being a lawyer meant having a lot of enemies…,but I never thought one would hate me enough for this. I was just doing my work ! I tried to do what I think was right and I thought a fourteen years old boy should had another chance before they condemned him to prison…or any other punishments…that's why I defended his case in the first place. But apparently people didn't think about me that way if I was here…

I was just talking with Kosuke Kira and his father about the case when suddenly some random men in black knocked me out…, not without resistance of course…I did try to fend them off, used to learn martial arts back in middle school till my high school time…but they were just too strong, though at least I managed to punch one and was pretty proud of it.

The next thing I knew I was in the cargo plane…with my bag intact fortunately. And then there was this announcement about some kind of rules that we—the people…and me—were going to be dropped into some random islands in Pacific to fight to the death with 8 types of bombs. Basically we had a green IC in our left hand that would come off only if our heartbeat stop…which meant death…or…fake death actually if the key was in our heartbeat… if let's just say for some reason someone's heartbeat stopped, and I picked the IC before saving him with CPR or something then would it work ? Or maybe severing hands could work? Or did I seriously need to kill people to get out ?

"That's just sick" I mumbled to myself.

It seemed like time went faster because suddenly I found myself getting jostled around and then tossed out of the plane. Out of panic I shout automatically and to my relief—or not depending on how I thought about it—a parachute…mine…opened automatically and I was able to land somewhat safely in a forest.

After taking off my parachute , I folded it neatly and put it in my bag—or tried to anyway. The bag was ridiculously full of documents about Kosuke Kira's case that I was sure I wouldn't need anytime soon. I emptied the bag out of the documents, leaving only my wallet, my ultrabook, my smartphone, a power bank, a chocolate bread, a thermos of hot water and an instant cup ramen which was supposed to be my supper. I took my smartphone hoping beyond hope that somehow there was signal and…nope there wasn't. 'But that's…this shouldn't make sense. I got the best provider that provides signal even in some rural areas…this…can only meant that this island is out of any countries jurisdiction….No wonder this killing game is allowed…'

Sighing, I put the parachute into my bag and started to check my bombs—bims—that the crazy person in announcement said all of us got.

I inspected the normal looking basic mines I got—complete with a bracelet filled with numbers. All the bims had number and…a button…switch I suppose...at the top. I didn't know a lot about this btooom game that was popular, I mean I was not a top ranking player or something. Sure I did play…and I would like to say I was a decent player, but all I did figure out was the radar system about figuring out enemies and cancelling out enemies radars and I had only fought using a cracker type bombs though mostly I was just a watcher and tag-along…ones that didn't do anything, besides it's hard to play between work and I quickly abandoned the game.

But sadly I never knew about these bims.

'Well, let's try to see how it work.' I thought as I push the switch, quickly putting it down and ran away to see if it would explode. After waiting for some time…, and seeing it didn't do anything, I was thinking along the line that the bims malfunctioned, before realizing about the bracelet that had numbers on it…which coincidentally was also the numbers the bims had...

'Oh…oh….I felt so stupid, of course it is activated by remote control…'I shook my head. I grabbed the still activated bim and put it back into the white satchel, grabbing the bracelet and putting it on. The still activated bim should in theory…not explode even when it was activated because I didn't push the number so it should be safe. I sling my bag and carried my bims by strapping it around my waist before walking in some random direction hopefully far from any people that wanted to play the game and kill me.

* * *

After a lot of walking and seeing disgusting, unmentionables jungle insects and animals, I found myself hearing a chidish sound counting accompanied with a squelch of something. I started to quiet down and walk slowly towards the sound and crept up behind a bush only to see the silhouette of the boy I was defending…Kosuke Kira…stabbing something on the beach.

"Oh…, I never thought he was here too, though I suppose I should have guessed seeing as I saw him getting knocked out first before his father and then me." I mumbled.

Relaxing a little bit after seeing a familiar face, I approach him.

" There you are, Kosuke-san. What are you doing with that ? What's there ?" I asked as I saw what's he's stabbing.

A view of dead frogs greeted me though to my credit I just rose my eyebrow with a frown.

"Mitsuki-san." He greeted me. " There are a lot of frogs down here." He said with a laugh, " Disgusting, eh ?"

"Very." I nodded, " Even if you aren't affected by it, at least the blood and its innards getting out normally would have made someone want to puke. "

" But you aren't too, right ? " He asked while starting to walk with me along the beach away from the dead frogs.

" Well, not exactly, but if you want to kill something, at least don't make it sprout a lot of blood like that. That's just…creepily disgusting. Besides, it's actually wrong to kill living creatures. "

" Why is it wrong to kill living creatures ?"

" Don't you pity them ? No matter how small they are they are still living creatures. "

"Pity ? But why though ? Human kills pigs and cows to eat, but I can't kill any frogs ? I don't really understand that."

I sighed and stopped walking.

"Look, the usual moral answer to that is because there is a different to killing for food and for fun and that what's wrong in the public eyes is wrong." I paused a bit and Kosuke was just starting to protest, "But, the rather logical answer to that is because when you are killing like that, you are killing for nothing. At the very least logically if you kill something you should gain something from that, for example killing cows got us food, you killing frogs on the other hand just got you more blood on your shoes. Then the next thing is that you just can't kill something because you hate it unless it's disturbing you or something, for example you hate a cat that didn't do anything against you and kill it…, that's wrong. But you can kill something if they do disturb you, for example a dog chased you with the intention of biting you, you can kill it. It was called self-defense. The last rule is that try to make killing a last resort, if you do decide that you can't get away from the dog without killing it then by any means kill it, but if you can get away from the dog by just throwing a rock to scare it then do it first and don't kill it."

Kosuke seemed thoughtful after that.

"Okay…, I see…" he said.

"Well, actually that rule doesn't apply to any human though because humans have free will so if you want to do something you have to ask first and no matter how anti-social a human is, there will always be someone who care for him even if it was just in a detached way and doesn't even do anything to show it. So no killing, unless of course it is self-defense and even then it should be the last choice you have." I said as an addition…afraid that somehow Kosuke misinterpreted what I said and used that rule on a human.

Kosuke didn't even have any chance to answer when a rumbling noise came. We automatically looked at the noise…a plane that dropped a parachute of something.

"We saw that yesterday." he said.

"It's being dropped at regular intervals. It could be supplies or something. "

"I'm going there." He decided.

"Wait ! Aren't we looking for your father first ?" I asked." I mean I'm pretty sure he is here somewhere…"

Kosuke frozen. I noticed and sighed.

"Honestly, when someone brought up your father you go dead quiet. You should try to show him how you feel, it should be better for you."

He went quiet even after that when we searched for his father.

We found his father somewhere near the parachute. Apparently he also wanted to get to the parachute too. I noticed that Kosuke had tensed but decided to ignore it for the time being as nothing had happened…yet.

"Hey, there it is ! " Kosuke's father said.

"It's going to be a tough climb though. Very high up the tree. " I pointed out.

"Hey Kosuke. Give me a bomb. " he demanded.

Kosuke backed up a little as his dad advanced on him.

"But…"

"Yours are the best for this job." His dad grabbed his arm as the other went to grab his bombs then he kicked Kosuke so he stumbled a little.

"Calm down ! Try asking nicely and don't just push him around ! He's your son ! " I shouted.

"He's my son so you shouldn't try lecturing me about how to treat him !" He said harshly.

He inspected the bomb, " Is this how it works ?" he said as he tried to stick it to the tree.

It fall down. "Hey what's going on ?" he asked to both of us.

I had a guess it had to be Kosuke that activated it but I didn't say that and shrugged instead.

"Kosuke you do it !"

I looked at Kosuke who was starting to walk with his head down.

"Get on it already !" he shouted as he kicked Kosuke down again.

"Hey ! No kicking ! He's walking and walking needs time ! It's not like you expect him to teleport or something !" I raised my voice in his defense, inching closer to Kosuke in case his father wanted to kick him again.

"Shut up !" Kosuke's father shouted to my face and I expertly kept my face blank.

Kosuke got up without any words and took the bomb. He pressed it to the tree and activated it.

Then it imploded and a big hole was created in the tree. The tree fall and Kosuke's father went to pick the container from the parachute first.

"Let's see what we've got here…" He trailed off as he opened it," Hell yeah ! Instant ramen, canned food, a flashlight and even beer ! "

He then noticed us then promptly closed the container. He slung it over his shoulder and said, " Okay, anyone who wants to eat follow me."

Then he started to walk away.

Frowning, I blocked his path. " Look, you need to split that here. It belongs to all of us. " I said in a neutral tone.

"What are you talking about ? This was my idea and my son was the one who got it. You had nothing to do with it. " He said, his face turning menacing.

"Then share it equally with your son. You said your son got it so he should have some on his own. You don't need to share with me. I'm fine on my own." _Well fine for today anyway, and probably tomorrow because of that instant ramen I had but he didn't need to know about it._

" Listen good. There's no police and no civilization out here. It doesn't matter if you are a lawyer. Here you're just a useless mouth to feed. You don't have any say in this. The strong rule. That's the law of the jungle. Got a problem with that ?" He said as he started inching too close to my face for my liking and it showed on my face.

I was just going to kick him off when Kosuke said something, " S-scum."

"Did you say something ?" his father attention was off me, but it went to Kosuke all of a sudden. Not exactly good.

Kosuke backed off a little.

"You gonna talk back to me? Huh !?" his father said as he grabbed Kosuke from his pants, "Looks like you need special attention. Do you want me to help you remember ?" he sneered.

Kosuke made a choking sound as he trembled and shook his head then as if he remembered something, he started screaming and stuck his bomb to his father's shirt.

"W-what the hell did you do ?" his father asked in panic.

"Take off your shirt ! " I shouted.

His father flung the supplies away and tried to take off his shirt, " Kosuke ! You—"

He didn't even have any chance to finish saying whatever he wanted to say before he was blown up.

And the blood went all over the place…including Kosuke's shirt and face. Mainly face.

I stayed silent in shock and tried really hard not to vomit anything.

"Look, Mitsuki-san !" Kosuke said as he opened his arm to showcase the…headless corpse behind him."I did it ! I show him how I felt ! That's the first time I ever fought back ! Mitsuki-san, you'll protect me again, right ? I mean, I'm insane, right ? Because I was abused, right ? Because I just killed him, and I feel wonderful."

Kosuke turned to his dad corpse and stepped on it, " It's your fault dad. You didn't give me a choice. Right ? You'll be my lawyer again, right ? You'll tell everyone at the trial, right ?"

I looked anywhere but the corpse and Kosuke's face which was full of blood.

"Stop. Just…stop. I'll be your lawyer again if you just stop stepping on a corpse with that maniac face laughing off. That's just disturbing. And creepy. And vomit worthy. Though when I said to show him how you felt, I didn't mean you have to blow him up. And feeling wonderful after killing someone is just adding to your creepiness. "

He stepped off his father and did wipe that maniac face off to my relief.

" And wipe the blood off to." I added.

"So you'll still protect me ?" he asked.

"I'll try, but this murder won't even count on the court. I can just say it's from this rule to kill and explain the game then it will all be sorted. That is if this death somehow got out. Actually, you don't need me to protect you anymore. Your last case was finished anyway. " I finished with a shrug.

Kosuke didn't have time to answer before I felt a tingling sensation from the green IC.

"Radar?" he started to look around…and found two guys walking towards us. One teenager and the other one an old man.

I tensed and draw a bim, discretely noting it's number…1—the one that I had activated before. Good.

The teenager and old man looked surprised at the scene. Considering it was a very bloody and gore scene, no surprise there.

"What?" Kosuke snapped.

The teenager looked at the corpse," Did you kill him ?"

Kosuke's face went childish and he smiled as he said, " He deserved to die. Should I not kill him ? After all, there is no police nor civilization here. Sur—"

He didn't get the chance to finish whatever he wanted to say because I stepped on his foot.

He reacted instantly and pull his foot, " Hey ! What was that for !" he cried indignantly.

"No creepy smile with creepy phrases !" I said sternly and then gestured generally to the teenager and old man, " Look. They are spooked out here."

Both the teenager and old man turned their head towards me and seemed rather surprised to see me there.

I didn't really know what made them surprised though. The fact that I was standing there and they didn't notice me, or the fact that I was wearing a formal suit standing near a bloody corpse and a bloody kid and talking normally to said kid.

"Listen…calm down and hear me out" the teenager said, eyes flickering between me and Kosuke, his hand outstretched trying to reach to us.

"You're telling me what to do ?!" Kosuke shouted angrily from beside me, then his face turned maniac once again, "If someone won't listen when you tell them, they need special attention, right ?"

Both of them tensed as if sensing danger coming.

"Okay, okay. Stop the hostilities." I said stepping between the teenager and Kosuke. I tried to make myself seem as laid back as possible though actually I was perfectly aware of things and would be able to spring into action if needed. I turned to Kosuke," Kosuke-san. They doesn't seem they will attack us anytime soon and they don't seem to be able to kill…-" I trailed off as I noticed two white satchel around the teenager's waist," or not…I'm not going to lie that they aren't able to kill, but point is they don't seem like they want to attack us—" I ignored their tense posture that seemed ready to fight or flight purposely. I noticed Kosuke had seemed to somewhat control himself…for the moment. "Okay, sorry about that. So…what do you want to say ?" I asked to the pair of teenager and old man.

"Uh…we just…" I noticed the teenager's eyes darted around and glanced at the supplies then at the bloodied Kosuke and the corpse before quickly focusing his eyes to mine," stumbled accidentally. So…, we'll just leave you here…, okay ?" he said as he took a stepped back.

My eyebrows rose up in disbelief. Actually my guess was along the line of that they want to get the supplies but stumbled upon us instead and after seeing the corpse and blood…, decided it wasn't worth it and backed off. Though they seemed genuinely frightened by us…or rather by Kosuke probably.

"You're after the supply ?" I asked.

"Huh ?" the teenager widened his eyes," No…no…we just stumbled like I say ! "

The old man though kept glancing at the supplies and Kosuke unfortunately was the one that noticed it.

"What?! You want our supplies after all?!" Kosuke shouted.

"Wha…?! No! I didn't want anything !"

"You liar ! " Kosuke said as he pull out his bim.

The teenager and the old man backed off and I sighed as I stepped between them once more.

"Couldn't we just go into an agreement without bims ? If Kosuke-san doesn't mind, we can even share the supplies. But if he does then let's just part ways peacefully…"

"No." Of course Kosuke said that.

"Okay…leaving peacefully it is…How long since your last meal anyway ?" I asked the other group.

"Actually since yesterday's lunch." The teenager said.

I sighed and pulled out the chocolate bread—pretty big enough to be shared between them both-from my bag.

" I don't know if this'll help or something. But you can have that." I said as I tossed the bread.

The teenager caught it clumsily because he didn't expect it…probably.

"Why are you giving that? Where did you get that?" Kosuke asked me suspiciously.

"Because I happened to have that in my bag and with that supply bag it shouldn't be needed."_Besides I still have the instant ramen,_" And I got that from my bag before this happened. It was surprisingly still intact. Since it was mine technically, unless there's any desperate situation, I really hope I still got somewhat ownership over my bag." I explained.

Kosuke just scowled but let me go at the moment**.**

" Uh...thanks." the teenager said lamely as the old man grinned at me.

"I'm Mitsuki Hana. You ?" I introduced myself.

"Sakamoto Ryouta. Nice to meet you." The teenager said.

" I'm Taira." The old man said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too." I said.

I noticed Kosuke seemed to be in deep thought, mumbling Sakamoto something…

"Wait ! You're Sakamoto the top ranking player from Japan, right ?" Kosuke shouted.

"Y…yeah ?" Ryouta said.

Then Kosuke started to laugh maniacally again.

"Hahaha…I…I never thought there are any top ranking player here." He said.

"Uh…sure?" Ryouta said uncertainly.

"We should go now, Kosuke-san." I said.

"Right…, okay-okay." Kosuke said while he was still sounded like a maniac. I decided to ignore that on purpose.

"Well, dad. I'll be taking your bims and IC then." Kosuke said and took his dad's bim and IC as if nothing's wrong with that gesture.

I took the supplies with me and turned around.

"Let's go Kosuke-san."

"Yeah."

And so we left Ryouta and Taira-san behind and made our way through the dense forest.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Outside world

A lone young woman was hunched against a laptop in the darkness.

"Where is she …where is she? "she mumbled while typing furiously.

Then a knock resounded through the room making the figure turned to the sound and straightened herself.

" Come in !" she called out.

The door opened and light flooded from the opening.

" Excuse me, Ms. Delton, Mr. Delton and Mrs. Delton want to see you. " a maid said.

"I understand." She said as she rose to her full height. Her golden dress glittered as she turned on the light.

The maid bowed and walked away after she delivered her message.

Ms. Delton walked gracefully out of her room and into her parent's study. She knocked and after hearing her father answering, opened the door.

Her father's and her mother's stern faces greeted her. She didn't flinch and instead kept her posture. Head held up high. Eyes carefully blank but still showed rapt attention.

It's all about keeping up appearance after all.

"Arisa. We are going to Japan for a week. There is an opening ceremony for Themis corporation which was founded by investors through the global internet conglomerate Themis. " Her father said straight to the point.

"I understand. Should I prepare myself for the ceremony ?"

"No. You are not going with us. You will stay home and will be the head of the Delton's corporation for the week. Every report should come to you and you will be the stand-in should any situation happen—which is unlikely in the first place. This is the first step for you to inherit this corporation. I expect a lot of great things from you. Do not fail us." Her father said—very business like.

"I understand, Father." She said swiftly, bowing her head a little.

"You may go." Her father said.

Without further ado, Arisa went back to her room. Only then she sighed, her façade broke down as she stared down at her beautiful golden dress tiredly.

No matter how many times she had done this it was still tiring to her. Putting on a perfect young woman inheritor facade too many times she had lose count had stressed her a little.

It had been like this ever since she was a kid though. She was always pressured to be like this, like that. Sometimes she wondered if her parents wed and birthed her just for the sole purpose of grooming a heir. It was as if she was just another business partner in their eyes.

She shook her head, 'Never mind that, I still need to search her…' she thought as she pushed all thoughts about self-pity out of her head.

She straightened up and went back to her laptop to continue searching for Mitsuki Hana, her friend that should have come two days ago…right after she finished meeting with Kira Kosuke, her client in that murder and rape case.

Problem was, she never contacted her again after that. Given it had only been two days, but Hana was pretty punctual and she never missed anything without telling first. That left the option that something had happened to her in which she was trying to uncover.

Which brought her to this problem. For some reason, her phone can't be tracked anymore. Now that's pretty ordinary because that could just as well meant she had blocked any trackers off , but what she meant with 'can't be tracked' was the fact that for some reason her phone's signal had just…disappeared.

It didn't make sense…she knew that Hana would never leave her phone behind whenever she left.

She sighed and leaned back after getting nothing for the third try this morning.

'Maybe I'm approaching this at a wrong angle…? Maybe nothing happened and she just turned off her phone…for two days straight…?' she thought as she went to work again for the fourth attempt._ 'Right then, let's try this in another way…'_

This time though, she didn't try to track her, but instead opened the search engine and typed 'missing person in Japan ' then clicked at the first result.

'There has been a significant increase in the case of missing person in Japan. It is said that the cause is by this flyers that are distributed around Japan. All you need to do is to write a person's name and the person will disappear. And there's no saying about where these people went to. Nothing else was said about this. (This is the photo of the flyer.)'

She studied the flyer photo closely. It seemed like a prank…, nothing authentic. But in the slightest possibility that these flyer are real and that Hana was actually nominated by someone that hate her—which was very likely considering her profession as a lawyer which meant she had made a lot of enemies…maybe she should checked this out. Just in case.

She opened the search engine again and search for the address in the flyer—where it was supposed to be send to…, not actually expecting anything…, but to her surprise there really was the address place…and it belongs to Tyrannos Japan.

She frowned.

'This is….weird. Tyrannos Japan….Isn't that the one that developed Btooom ! online game ? The popular game that Hana had mentioned at one time ? ' she thought.' What a coincidence that there's a prank that goes there…or is it actually coincidence ?'

"I have to find out everything about Tyrannos Japan." She mumbled to herself.

Then she set to work.

Mitsuki's pov

I had decided almost immediately after we started walking that I hated tropical forests.

The forest was damp. My shoes had already been covered in mud and pieces of grasses that had ruined my once pristine black flat shoes. I was somewhat thankful that I decided to wear flat shoes instead of high heels though considering the fact that I was now obliged to walk to anywhere and that this was basically a game made into reality. High heels never were meant for running and while my shoes weren't in any way designed for sports and running, it was still better than high heels.

The forest was also full of mosquitoes that for some reason would just not stop biting me. I already knew mosquitoes tended to grow overly attached to me that they would always bite me even though there were other people beside me but I had never hated that fact more than now. Especially since mosquitoes in forests were way harder to kill than the mosquitoes in cities considering it was way harder to catch them when it was easier to lost the tiny black flying dot in the maze of green.

And I did tried.

I had started clapping in hope of killing mosquitoes while walking since my foot and hands had started to feel really itchy. I had even occasionally scratching them until the skin hurt and became red alternating between clapping and scratching. Mostly to no avail though I did kill 5 to her credit-and the itchiness still came.

Making me seemed like the perfect example of dancing monkeys. Like scratch...scratch...clap clap...scratch scratch clap...

It did feel a little ridiculous to do that...a lot actually. Kosuke had looked at me weirdly the first time I had started the rhythm to which I just gave him an impish smile and told him that I was trying to kill mosquitoes. He laughed at me openly though it later died down into snickers every time he looked at me scratching and clapping here and there. Which was...a lot...seeing as they did travel together.

"Maybe we can go to the beach instead ? " Kosuke suggested, his face seemed torn between snickering and pitying me,"There must be lesser mosquitoes than here."

"No." I said automatically," With mosquitoes or not, the beach is a very open place that doesn't offer much protection and cover unlike the forest which mean we will be easier to attack there. Staying here has a higher rate of surviving. "

"You look like you would rather face the other competitors than face the mosquitoes though."

That's true. But that would mean endangering Kosuke who was technically still under my responsibility as I was the adult here.

"I value my life more than my own comfort." I said instead.

Kosuke let out a snigger as I scratched my hand with my other hand. I could feel blood started to leak from all the scratching I had been doing but I ignored it. Damn, I hate mosquitoes !

"Stop scratching it ! It will only make it worse !" He said as he stopped my hand from scratching my foot now," It's funny at first but not when you just won't stop scratching. "

I shot a glare at Kosuke which he ignored.

"Let's just stop there now." he said pointing at the clearing in front of us,"It's already dark anyway."

"Alright." I said as I put down my bag and supplies under the big tree at the center before sitting down cross legged ,"Do you want to eat ?"

"Yes of course. I want the ramen."

"Sure." I opened the supplies and took the instant ramen, " There."

Kosuke took the cup and opened it before he stopped as if he remembered something. " Uh...how am I gonna cook this ?...Do you have any hot water ?"

I nodded, rummaged my bag, grabbed the thermos and gave it to him, " Use as little as possible okay. We need to make sure we still have hot water to cook the instant ramen."

"I know I know." he said as he poured out the hot water into the cup and gave the thermos back to me. It's still pretty heavy so I suppose he really only used as little as possible.

I stretched my foot and leaned to the tree, " I'll be sleeping first then. Wake me up if you need me to keep the first watch or second watch or if something happen."

"You're not eating ?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." I answered as I closed my eyes, " Good night."

I was actually hungry but I couldn't exactly eat now right ? I needed to save the supplies because I'm pretty sure while the supplies would be dropped every day we wouldn't be able to get it everyday, so saving food was a must. Seeing as I'm pretty sure I still could go a long way before the hunger couldn't be ignored...I hoped I wouldn't need to eat at least until tomorrow lunch.

My mind drifted away and the oblivion claimed me.

**A/N : Chapter 2 finally :D ! I'm sorry if it takes really really long for update. I've been busy lately with exams and assignments and I really don't have time to write but no worries, I'll update this once I have time to write \^^/**


End file.
